300 Years in Sweet Slumber
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Spock and Kirk have to wake up Khan again to help combat the incoming Klingon threat. But they decide to wake up one of Khan's crew as well. Kirk/Carol. Khan, Spock, OC. Up to the 2013 movies, not the comics.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**From the desk of First Commander Spock:**

Stardate 2260.55:

It has been a year since Khan's attack on both Star Fleet and the Enterprise. A number of individuals perished when Khan crashed Marcus's ship into central San Francisco, and that makes approving this none the easier. However, the Klingon's have declared war just as Marcus wished, and now we need every resource possible. And Khan is just that. We must learn from Marcus's mistakes, his daughter Carol Marcus is making sure of that, and to go about this in a way that will not end in tragedy like before. Our plan is to wake up a single crew member of Khans first and test the formula I have created to try and make their abilities dormant as to take away the threat. We are hoping that if we reunite Khan with one of his crew members that he may cooperate.

Side note: It was suggested by one Captain Kirk that we pick one of the female crew members, and since he was nearly annulated in the attack by Khan we have accepted his proposal. However, Carol Marcus did not agree with this in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking

Three Weeks Later:

"Whose bright idea was it to wake him up? Did we learn nothing _at all _from the hundreds of deaths last year?"

The jumbles of voices behind the wall length mirror, watching me like a caged rat, were starting to get on my nerves. It had been only hours since my induced slumber was interrupted and I was still trying to regain control over my senses. It did not help that my very matter made everything intensified and it took a massive amount of brain power to power them off. The majority of the voices were filled with grating emotions which loved to pound on my eardrums. Out of the room full of complete strangers I locked on to the calmest one, who was a master at shielding himself. A skill that would have come in handy 300 years past, when every moment leaded straight to our destruction.

"Captain, I have explained everything to you already. It is the only logical way. Without his knowledge we may perish when the Klingons come to destroy us. This conversation of 'what ifs' have gone on long enough, Jim, we must act before it is too late."

I let my senses take over for a moment, trying to ignore the searing pain that followed, zoning in on the mirror until I could make out those who held my life within their hands. I was expecting a room full of old men, harden by war and all but ready to throw me into deep space, but instead I was witness to a new generation of Star Fleet. And if all of the rest of them were like Spock and Kirk, my people might just have a chance in this world.

"Fine, but 20 says this whole thing goes straight to hell."

For a moment I wanted to break my silence that had lasted even after they woke me, wondering if they could hear me as well, so I could bet the same amount. Knowing all too well that if Khan was involved that things would take a turn for the worst.

"And if that happens we will handle it like we always do, Jim."

At the start it seemed like they were fighting, and trust me I've seen my fair share of that, but looking at the pair it was clear without words or even emotions that they were close. I shut my eyes while they silently showed their devotion to one another, afraid that it would only help drive me deeper into sadness. Thinking about my parents and the others that were still in their senseless slumbers, knowing that out of them all I had never had someone like that to call my own.

"Good point, Spock, now when do I get to meet our new guest? From this plate glass view she doesn't look half bad."

My eyes shot back open and I locked them on Jim, knowing from the look on his face that he knew I could see him. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh at the vast amounts of confidence that was radiating off him, and it was even harder to stay sad when he was here.

"I highly doubt Marcus will allow you contact with the subject, Jim, she knows you too well."

Jim moved closer to the glass, and as Spock lectured him he winked right at me. It was getting difficult to keep my emotions locked up, a rule that had been a permanent one back home, betting that most women felt the same way because of Jim Kirk.

"Well, too late for that, Spock. Hello there sweetheart. Jim Kirk, at your service."

My smile came painfully slow, after all it had been even longer than 300 years since I had need for it, and I waved back at the friendly face. Silently wondering if this whole thing wasn't going to be as horrible as I imagined it. I quickly pulled my hand back when Commander Spock's hard gaze fell on me, the very one that had been the first face I had woken to. At that moment I was just glad it was a strangers harsh features instead of his welcoming me back to the land of the living.

"Jim, I do not believe she can hear nor see you, it is solid sound proof glass. However, the fact that she is waving seems to disprove that."

Spock, the scientist that I would come to know because of my white walled prison locked his eyes on me and let one emotion slip out, curiously.

"I know that you are frightened, anyone would be, but could you at least tell me your name, sweetheart?"

I had a plan that involved escape, knocking her blond head against the floor and opening the door with her key card, but when she opened her mouth it all dissipated. I could wait until it was Spock's turn to do the blood work, but even then I knew I could never follow through. It was that which separated me from my kin, the fact that I disliked violence and would rather go along with things. However, I had learned that I would only jump into action if I was faced with horrible things, which had made it impossible to live with Khan as my captain. I looked up into her blue eyes, they seemed to be a perfect match for Kirk's as if they were made for each other, and let myself relax and forget the plans of running until my feet bleed.

"River Fell."

It felt like my parents had just used my name last week, when in reality it had been nearly 300 years ago, screaming to spare me. Before they had come to round us up like cattle, I had been getting ready to help continue our blood line at only eighteen years. All of the other joinings had been joyous events but overlooked none the less, however mine was the center of our daily lives because of who I was sold off to.

_Khan_.

Every one of the crew adored him; they followed his every word like they had no thoughts in their head, but unlike them I was overburdened with too much to simply sit idly by. I should been like the all the other women, dying to be chosen as his, but since I was a child my whole body shivered with fright every time he was near. Despite his loyalty to his 'family' I could see the savage thing that hid in his chest, and he was the last of my people I ever wished to lay my eyes on again. The fact that I might have shared _his _last name made my stomach clench, it made all of these years of setting idle seem worth it. However, it was clear that Commander Spock and Carol were working overtime to get everything ready, and that meant he would be waking soon as well. This very idea had been haunting me for the past week, and since sleep no longer visited me anymore I was trapped within this nightmare every waking moment.

"What a beautiful name, I'm Carol Marcus, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, comes the bad part, I have to take some blood."

I did not fight when she took my arm and pushed the needle in, wondering why it felt familiar, like something had done to me a million times, instead I focused on her eyes. When she was packing everything up again, getting ready to leave me in my white prison, I let myself speak the words that had been building up inside of me for hours now.

"Must you wake Khan, am I not enough? I could give you all of the knowledge I possess if that would keep you from disturbing his icy slumber."


	3. Chapter 2 - Spock

In my head, the place I tended to live in when I'm alone or trying extremely hard to block out Jim which was a feat itself, I was trying to figure out how it was possible that the girl could see us through the two way mirror. I had overseen the construction of her room, making impossible for escape and that she could not see what we were up to, trying to prevent her from following in Khans murderous footprints. I could not banish the look on her features as she looked at me from my mind, wishing that people could be as easily picked apart as the elements. I felt Jim slide an arm across my soldier, a gesture that meant he was going to tease me about something which I found rather bothersome, and I could no longer tune him out.

"You have to admit she's pretty smoking, come on Spock, I saw the way you looked at her. That was not a 'purely for science' face at all."

I wanted Jim to be wrong, after all looking at my subject in that kind of way was a rule I did not wish to break, but I had a hard time keeping my human emotions in check when around that girl. And it was clear by her actions that she had also experienced a home life where emotions were not something that were to be shared. Unlike the humans that never seemed to hold back a single one of theirs. Jim Kirk was prime example of that.

"Jim, she is subject of mine, it is not right to think of her in that kind of way."

I had been the one that was permitted to wake her, using her for the needs of my people fearing that this was wrong choice the whole time, and had been the first to see her startled face. And now I was one of the people that keeping her locked up tight, feeding her drugs to make her ordinary, and it was silently killing me. Inside I was struggling with myself, wondering if everything I was doing was right, but I was not about to let those emotions rule me.

"Ha! Got you, that means you think of her that way. I knew it."

Before I could argue with him my communicator beeped, it was flashing blue which meant that it had something to do with our project, and I quickly answered it. Disliking the fact that I was pushing back worry about our new guest and curiously about what she had done now.

"Commander Spock? It's Carol, I've gotten the subject River to talk and I'm certain you'd like to come down and hear this."

I now had a name, she was no longer 'the subject' and somehow that made detacting myself from her even harder. In the background I was able to make out River's shape through the glass, my skin crawling because I knew that she was able to hear our every word. For a second I thought that she was looking at me, but I pushed down that illogical idea and got back to the business at hand.

"I'm on my way, Marcus. Now, Jim get back to work and quit trying to make me misbehave every time I see you. It is getting rather tiresome."

I made sure I turned off my communicator so Carol wouldn't hear me scolding Kirk, it was quite clear that the two of them were together even if they had yet to disclose the fact, and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of her. The fact that I cared if I hurt or embarrassed Jim was a vast improvement over our first year together.

"Which means you're just getting tired of following the rules, trust me, buddy, I know all."

Over the years that I had served with Jim I had allowed him persuade me to do things I would have never dreamed of, but this time it was me who wanted to do these things. Jim understood me more than I could ever begin to understand myself, and I knew it would not be long before his predictions became facts. But right now I had to push aside these human impulses and focus on protecting those I cared for. Khan and River were the keys to keeping us from failing.


	4. Chapter 3 - River

"Does he have to be here?"

It was getting difficult to avoid Commander Spock's gaze, knowing that he was studying me like I was a specimen in a jar and that made me detest this situation even more. It had been barely a day, and yet they had pumped me full of some medication that was made with our people in mind and it could be killing me slowly for all I knew. However, they seemed to very proud of that little blue pill they mixed with my food and I wasn't able to tell them that it had merely upset my stomach. But I knew they would be watching me for signs of reduced abilities, so was making an effect to seem subdued so they would not try again. The very idea of being without them frightened me, because they were the only thing that kept me from being chained.

"Commander Spock is the one that woke you, River; do you remember any of it?"

I would never forget that moment I was a freed from the years upon years of nothingness; they believe we were unaware of times but the void was the only thing keeping us company. However, for me it gave me time to do nothing but ponder about everything wrong I had done in my life. And now that I was wide awake I was not about to squander what time remained by being docile. The way they were acting, as if they were getting me ready for a huge production was making me regret not trying to escape earlier.

"Yes, however, I also know why you awoke me. I wish to have nothing to do with Khan. You can do what you like with me, but I will not go along with that. With all of my people slumbering I might just have a chance at making my own choices."

I had only meant to say my stance on Khan, not knowing what would happen if I allowed myself to see him again, but the last words had slipped out. It seemed since I had woken it was like the weight of reasonability had been removed and I could finally be my true self. However, it was quite clear that I would not be able to get to that said freedom with my two jailers expecting the world of me. They were looking at me with hope filled eyes, wanting me help them safe everybody. But how could I do that now, when I couldn't safe myself from my own people back then?

"I was hoping that Dr. Marcus had explained everything to you but apparently not. Ms. Fell, without your cooperation Starfleet will not be prepared for the coming war. You have no choice in this."

My eyes locked with Spock's the moment he dared to try and control me, biting my tongue with the need to get free of them. Before I could form a new plan Spock had gotten to his feet, clearly angry at my lack of cooperation, and before I knew it he was in my face.

"I will not say this again, Miss Fell, you will meet with Khan or bringing you back would have been for nothing."

I could have let his words go without responding, even though my hands were shaking with rage, but when he declared what I would do he grabbed my hands as if to shackle them. Some could have handled something small like that, but from a lifetime of being bullied by my parents and Khan I couldn't bare it.

His tight grip brought be back three hundred years, a week before my wedding day (me grimacing in my uniform called a wedding dress), when Khan had grabbed me the same way. I had dared to doubt if our actions were right, and deep inside I was also dying of dread about the coming day, and that had only made him frighten me back into submission. Something he was a king at doing.

I ripped from his grip like it was nothing, ruining my plan to trick them into thinking I was weakened by the pills, and pushed him slightly so he was no longer looming over me. It took a mountain of self-control not to knock him into my white walls, swallowing up the scared child and slipped back into the new strong women I was trying so hard to be. From the startled look on Spock's face it was clear that he knew I had restrained myself, maybe because he also had to the do the same thing daily. Hopefully he would learn something from this moment, that I was not about to be bullied by him. I was utterly terrified that these two were going to turn out just like my people, ready to destroy all others for their own sake.

"Do not touch me again, Commander, or this will not end very amicably. Get out! You people are just like him; please leave I cannot stand to be near you."

Thankfully the two good doctors decided to leave it alone for the day, knowing if they pushed any more it would only end badly, making sure the place was locked up tight. I watched that door close behind them, melancholy striking me until it brought me to knees, despising the fact that I was a caged bird once again. I did the best I could to shield my face from them, finally after my first day awake ended I let myself give in and shed tears that had been frozen with me.


	5. Chapter 4: Khan

Today was a critical step in their plan, the one that both he and Marcus had slaved over for nearly a year to try and keep the peace, but it was also the most horrible part. Waking Khan was the easy part, but speaking amicably to him instead of beating him was something he had been preparing for.

"I did not take you to be a stupid man, Spock, but alas here we are. Waking me was a very grave mistake; I hope you can see that."

The human side of me wished to strike the words from his mouth, and Jim would have been there cheering me on. Thankfully, I was able to keep control of my emotions and continue on. Deep down I was hoping that he would be the first one to crack, and I would get the chance to strike without betraying my Vulcan nature. I remained calm as I received the photo of River in her cell, glad that we had not taken it last night when she was in her weakest moment, and slid it over to him waiting for his reaction.

"From the information I've gathered, Khan, this happens to be one of your crew members. We have taken great care to wake her, while the other 71 are still asleep. I know you believe I killed them all, but, Khan, I would never have let that happen. I always have a plan. And right now this girl, River Fell, happens to be a part of my plan. Though I doubt she is enjoying her role in this."

It was difficult to finally tell Khan about River, while she was still back in her own cell hopefully no longer crying, because I knew how much she did not want this to happen. But despite my growing compassion and bewilderment for River I knew that if I abandoned everything it would not benefit anyone and would hurt all the people I had left in the world. I watched silently as he studied the picture, knowing that despite his tough mask he still had trouble holding in his emotions (bringing a ship down on hundreds of heads proved that) and his shaking fists were betraying him now.

"Bring her to me, now. Or I will strangle you with my bare hands and kill anyone that is hiding her."

Khan was trying hard to intimate me, placing his fist on the table like it any moment he would shed his cuffs and end me, but I knew that right now he was not able to act on anything. From his actions it was clear that River was not just another member of his crew that he only saw once a day, the look in his eyes showed that she was someone close to his heart. For some reason the fact that Khan had someone like her in his life, and had mistreated her, angered me more than it should. I pulled the photo away quickly from his clenched fists before he could crush it, symbolist of the way River looked when we told her our plan involved Khan, and tucked it away in a safe place.

"Threats are not needed, Khan, I will gladly bring her here. But you must agree to not kill any more of our people, and to go along with us until we no longer have any use for you. If you do not, if you dare to hurt another one of _my _people it will end badly for the pair of you. Do you understand me?"

It was even more difficult to threaten River along with Khan; of course it was quite an easy thing to threaten Khan, because she did not deserve to be lumped with him. I waited for him to strike when I threatened River, gods knows I would have snapped long ago if he dared to speak ill of someone I loved, but Khan mangaged to hold his anger.

"Perfectly, I am again surrounded by those who wish to use me and my people for their gains. Now, bring her to me, before I decide I'd rather face the consequences of killing you, Spock."


	6. Chapter 5: For You

I had been left to myself for most of the day, only seeing other living creatures to receive nourishment laced with a brand new potential poison, but now once again my world was being invaded for the betterment of strangers. It was clear that today was the day, I could feel Khan's vile presence radiating off of him, and from the guiltily look in eyes I knew my choices were growing fewer each second. That horribly scared child that I was back home started to show herself once again, remembering the utter dread that filled me when I look at my husband to be, and the desire to bolt was threatening to overtake me.

"No! I am not going. You cannot make me, you traitorous fiends."

Ever since they had woken me it was like my emotions were a leaky tap never shutting off and annoying as hell, and I was letting these strangers see me in my weakest moments. It was something to finally share my very soul with the world, the one that believed should be repressed for the greater good (if you could call what they did good) and not be punished for it.

"It was not intention to deserve you, River, but we must not deviate from the plan. Khan will only agree to aid our cause if he is allowed to see you. I will personally oversee the encounter myself, and if he should act against you in any way I will intervene on your behalf."

My overflow of weakness was starting to make me look like a helpless child in front of Spock, when in reality my hands could be used to destroy, and if I did not act stronger soon that would be all he saw me as.

"I do not need you there to protect me, Spock, I can handle him myself. But that does not mean I wish to be subjected to his presence. "

Every part of me wanted to rebel, put my shackled foot down until the ground shattered beneath me and declare I was not doing any such thing, but the way he looked me made me hesitate.

"Miss Fell, if you continue to hinder our effects to gain an upper hand on our enemy you will find yourself spending more days then necessary in this room. But if you work with us as an ally, we will work to free you from this monotonous life."

Spock had grabbed me again but this time in a different way, a gentle way that I had not experienced before, clearly waiting to see if I reacted badly this time. Instead of pushing him away, and if he had done it in the same way before I would tried to put him through the wall, I squeezed his hand back before taking mine back. I turned away from him, looking into the mirror and seeing someone that hardly recognized anymore, and braced myself for what I was about to do.

"Fine, but do not think I will be so willing to jump through your hops. After all, I do not have a blood oath to any of your people. I am only going through this torture only because you two asked me."

In only a matter of hours I would be face to face with the very man that I vowed to never let into my head (or my heart the thing he had no trouble playing with) every again and I was doing it for people I barely knew. However, when I looked up at Spock standing there being everything that Khan can never be I could not bring myself to deny him or his people their salvation.


End file.
